


Zip.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Restraints, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: An innocent encounter with a man who shouldn't have such beautiful hair.Complete.





	Zip.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Handcuffs.
> 
> Pairing: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Bella._

He helps me out of the cab we take from the club back to his apartment, I'm stumbling half drunk and giggling as we step out into the rainy street. He laughs as he wraps his coat around my bare shoulders and prompts me up against his body, I cling to his side as I hide my face from the rain into his side, he smells of rich cigarettes and scotch, I take a deep breath, it's homey.

"It's just up the steps." He assures as we start moving, I'm unsteady on my feet as my body begins to feel the effects of my drinks. Weighted and lazy as I walk up the steps to the apartment block, Edward's keys jingle in his hand as the rain picks up, thunder accompanying it, I laugh and lean my head back into the rain, thick drops splash over my skin, probably ruining my makeup but I don't care. Edward gets the door open and pulls me inside, a soft scold on his tongue as we walk through the bright lobby, we walk across the room towards the elevator.

"I swear," I say lazily, my speech slurring at the corners as we steps inside the metal container and Scott presses a floor number that's too fuzzy to properly make out.

"I'm not usually this bad." He laughs and helps me stand straight, leaning me against his side again as I watch him, he's handsome and rugged with the raindrops in his hair and over his broad shoulders.

"I know." He smiles, tucking a few stray strands behind my ear, I smile and hum, leaning into his side for a deep breath again while we ride to our floor. It dings a few moments later and Edward walks us off and down a seemingly bendy corridor, he stands me against the wall as he gets his key out to unlock the door. I watch the ceiling curl and move into new shapes. I smile as I hum the tune the club had been playing before we left.

"Milady." He says once the doors pushes open and he's waiting for me to go in first, I give him a clumsy grin and bow my head before pushing off of the wall and stumbling inside his dark apartment, it's open spaced, leading both straight into the kitchen and the living-room. I go straight for the large sofa. It's expensive and comfy.

Flopping down over the arm, laughing as I move to kick off my heels that had been giving me blisters for the past half hour, Edward moves around somewhere in the flat, out of sight. I look around the place, it's clean and minimalist. Fancy. I guess I'm not the only one with money.

"So, Mr. Cullen," I call once my feet are bare and my giddiness has subsided, my vision just as blurry however, he smiles from where he is in the kitchen area, fixing more drinks.

"Are you going to show me the master bedroom?" My meaning isn't lost on him as he laughs and puts down the bottle of scotch he had been pouring into glasses, crossing the space between us as I prop myself up on my elbows and watch him, running my foot carefully up my leg to where thigh meets leather, he watches me with glittering eyes and I wonder just how pretty they are with pupils blown on the edge of orgasm.

"Is that what you want, Miss Swan?" He asks, his tone playful as he climbs onto the sofa, his body sliding nicely above mine as I bite my lip and tilt my head back, my hands travelling up his body to get lost in his hair. His hair that looks beautiful and sexy.

"Only if you _promise_ to tie me up." I tease, giggling as he shakes his head as if I'm the devil, maybe I am, leaning back on his knees, arms slipping beneath my body to bring me flush against him.

"As you wish." He scoops me up into his arms, bridal style, with easy swift movement before he gets to his feet from the sofa and carries me to his bedroom in his arms, I squeal with the sudden movement and laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling, he smiles at me and winks like the smoothest man on earth.

His bedroom is much like the rest of his apartment, sleek, minimalist and expensive. His bed is large and soft and he lays me down in the centre of it, as if I'm some prize beauty. He steals a kiss or two before he gets up, searches his drawer to produce a set of handcuffs, I laugh. He taunts me a little with them. Drags them over my thigh along with his lips until he's straddling my waist and holding them high above my head.

"Are you going to cuff me?" I ask, my voice low and seductive and feigning innocence to his intentions as he takes my left wrist in his hand, smiling against my skin before laying a trio of chaste kisses over my skin before he clamps the first cuff around my wrist, I watch as he brings my arm to the railings of his headboard, slips the cuff between the rails before he brings my right wrist to it.

"Don't you want to take my clothes off first?" I say as he shuts the cuff, leaving me trapped against the headboard, I smile and wait for him to realise this error and to sheepishly search for the keys but he doesn't, instead he shakes his head and climbs off of the bed. Looking me up and down as he strips of his shirt, revealing a physic that shouldn't have been possible to achieve. Godlike.

"I think I'll manage." He says, voice smooth and sexy as he climbs back onto the bed, cuffing my right wrist up with the left, he shifts me so i'm more central in the bed and then his hands start travelling down my body. He stops just below my armpits.

"It's all in the zips." Edward smirks all too smugly as he masterfully begins to unzip my dress, it's strapless so he won't have difficulty with getting it off. I try to hide that he's impressed me by noticing such a small detail about my dress, he grins like he knows what I'm trying to hide as he slowly begins to slide the dress down my body, I bite my lip and cross my legs as if trying to protect my modesty when it slides over my breasts and reveal them, forgoing a bra due to the design of the dress. Edward smiles above me, leaning down to tease my erect nipple between his teeth, swiping his tongue along the sensitive nub before moving to administer the same attentions to my left nipple, I inhale a shaky breath while he does, sensitive and slowly growing wetter.

He resumes undressing me as if he hadn't just been sucking and kissing my nipples, he kisses along my naval when it's revealed and climbs off of me altogether when he begins sliding the dress down along my thighs and over my knees and shins until I was free of the material. He drops it to the floor and looks me over, as if assessing what he wanted to do next. I was left in the black lacy thong I had chosen for the evening.

Cuffed to the bed frame leaving me feeling more exposed than I would have had the thong been removed along with the dress. Edward's eyes are hungry as they admire my body, lingering on my covered pussy.

"Edward?" My voice is needier than expected and it sends a blush blossoming over my neck and cheeks and chest before I can think to be embarrassed, he smiles and goes back to the end of the bed, his hands caress my feet, massaging the aches left from the heels away, his lips are soft and chaste along my ankles and up my calves, I watch with baited breath as he slowly moves upward. Slow and attentive. He behaves as if we have all the time in the world. I can't deny that we don't.

"You have a beautiful blush," He murmurs, low and seductive, his lips against the inside of my knees as his large hands spread over my thighs and slowly part them, he looks up at me and I lose my breath when I meet the intensity of his eyes. Pupils dilated and eyelids hooded.

"I wonder how far it goes?" His meaning is obvious as he starts kissing along the insides of my thighs, alternating with slow precision as he draws closer to my lacy clad pussy, wet for him from his slow build. I regret the cuffs for a moment as they keep me from moving closer to his devilish lips.

I'm panting before he even has his lips on me, he's close enough that I feel his hot breath run over my skin and raise goosebumps in its wake, I feel like a teenager again, so easy to make sensitive. Pumped full of hormones that are hopeless to control.

He starts without ceremony, he's teasing me and then he's not. He's mouthing over my covered pussy, hungry teeth and tongue as his hands grips my thighs and pushes my legs over his shoulders, hands holding my hips to keep me from trying to crawl away, it's intense and sudden and I can't get used to him, get used to the sensations of his tongue running over my dripping lips, separated by my thong that I resent for being there at all.

He eats me out until I'm moaning and needy above him, my thighs squeezing around his head as if I meant to crack him in two, he doesn't make any sign that he minds, my wrists fight against the cuffs as I only wish to bury my fingers in his hair and bury him deeper, to tear away the thin material separating us. I'm close but he keeps from playing with my clit, teases it with every other drag of his teeth or swipe of his tongue.

I'm a mess of sensations by the time he finally allows me to come, his tongue pressed against my clit, lapping at it like a dog with his water bowl. I cum with his name on my lips and head between my thighs. It's one of the best orgasms of my life and I'm left feeling boneless once the aftershocks have warn off. Once I'm left in the afterglow with Edward gazing up at me, still nestled between my jelly thighs, his chin wet with my cum despite the thong. I flush scarlet and it spread along my shoulders and over my ears, he grins. There's a snark comment on the tip of my tongue but it's replaced by a needy whine when his mouth laps at my pussy one last time before he crawls up my body and puts his cum tainted lips to mine.

His hands run along my body, large and firm, they massage over my breasts and earn a few needy moans of pleasure, he kisses away the disappointment when he moves further up my body, reaches for something before he reaches up and I find my wrists are free of the cuffs, my eyes open and meet his.

"I was enjoying those." I murmur against his lips, smiling as he hums low and kisses me a few more times before he dumps them on the floor with my dress and rolls us so we lay on our sides in the bed, he reaches around and pulls the previously ignored covers over our bodies. I frown, a little confused.

"Aren't we - ?" He smiles and shakes his head, tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I try not to look too disappointed.

"I don't have condoms." He shrugs, casual and relaxed, despite his obvious hard on tucked away in his jeans.

"I can - ?" I start to offer, my hand already under the sheets searching him out, Edward smiles and shakes his head, taking my hand in his and kissing the inside of my wrist sweetly.

"Don't worry, this was far more satisfying." He smiles and I feel a flutter of satisfaction settle as I can't help but to smile back at him, he draws me closer then, tucking my body to his and kissing me a few more times.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Edward whispers when the lamp is turned off and my eyelids are heavy from the nights events.

"Goodnight, Edward." I murmur sleepily. falling asleep in his warm secure arms. Sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I sort of let my inner 12 year old out again with this.


End file.
